To The End
by kickass222urmom
Summary: All of Equestria becomes a post-apocalyptic world after a terrifying event takes place. Every day is a fight for survival, can a unknown pony from a secret organization survive the terrors of a Post-apocalyptic Equestria. Rated M for violence,gore,and sex
1. Prologue

**This is my first time ever writing a violent MLP fanfic, so bear with me.**

**This is just the prologue, so its short and uneventful. The real story will be longer and better.**

**now for the story**

**To The End.**

**Prologue**

The day had been like any other day. Ponies moving about their daily lives, and the animals were all gathering food for the coming winter.

But then the skies darkened and all of Equestria was thrown into darkness.

While in this darkness, a new group made their presence known. They destroyed cities, towns, and every little settlement. Thousands of ponies was killed in a matter of minutes. The invaders became known as 'The Dark ones'.

Nopony knows where they came from. All that is known is that they came down from the heavens and began the extermination of all ponies.

The place hit the hardest was the palace and the surrounding areas. There had been no survivors, the area had been flatted before any pony knew what was happening.

The Dark ones had killed over seventy percent of Equestria's population in less than a day.

After The Dark ones finished destroying every city and town, they just disappeared, like they never even existed. What they left behind was a post-apocalyptic Equestria, were violence and death became a every day thing.

The ponies of Equestria had to fight to survive. As a result of this, they began fighting each other. Turning Equestria into a true hell.

No order, no law, no control, and no rules. The chances of waking up in the morning are very small. Nopony is safe in this hell, except for the few who were trained all their lives for this kind of situation.

The Nightblades, the secret organization that was formed to protect Princess Luna, had been training and preparing for a life threatening event like this. They would have given their lives to keep the Princess safe from harm.

But they also had another mission, one that only the members knew. They were suppose to be ready for Nightmare Moon to return and posses Princes Luna again. They would then launch their plan to remove Nightmare Moon once and for all. That was their mission, but since The Dark ones arrived and killed almost everypony, including Princess Luna, their mission was over.

Many Nightblades died when The Dark ones arrived, but four are left. All had been sent out on four separate missions, they had been far enough away from any towns or cities to be safe from The Dark ones wrath.

One of the Nightblades, Cole, was sent deep into the wilderness to investigate a the possible return of Nightmare Moon. Upon leaving the forest, he saw a world gone to hell. Cities and towns almost burnt completely down, bodies lined the streets, and a few lucky ponies that had survived.

He was a dark grey Pegasus, with a black and slightly spiked mane and black tail. His cutie mark was two swords crossed over a shield, with a lighting bolt on each side. He wore a black pair of goggles and black cloak. He carried around his sword, he had had it since he was very young, which had a slightly curved blade and sharp edge.

He, like all other Nightblades, had been trained to fight and kill if necessary. They had almost no emotion, emotion just slows you down is what the instructors had said. Nightblades were trained to endure the most sever pain.

Cole was no exception to the rest of the Nightblades, he could endure pain, but he had a small weakness. His emotions wasn't as dulled as the rest of the Nightblades, this weakness could get a pony killed out in the wast lands of Equestria.

This is his story, its been two long years since The Dark ones arrived and destroyed everything. Ponies died every day in cold blood, there was no mercy and no love. The lands of Equestria was a living nightmare.

**Well, there it is. Fun to write, and hope you enjoyed it.**

**Remember to R&R**


	2. Another Battle

**Another Battle, or chapter one is now out. Please enjoy. **

**I started this one with action, but not all will have action in them. This is my first try at a battle scene, so tell me how I did.**

Chapter One.

Cole stepped out of the small cave that he had used as a shelter. Upon stepping out of the cave, he was greeted by the bright sun.

The sun was up, at all times of the day. Since the princesses were gone, there was no way to raise and lower the sun and moon. Night had become nothing more than a long lost memory.

Cole shielded his eyes against the bright sun. He pulled the hood of the cloak he wore over his head and pulled down his goggles to shield his eyes against the bright light.

He looked at his side to make sure his sword was securely secured to him.

The sword had served him well for the many years hes had it. He had forged the sword himself. It was a beautifully made sword, with a slightly curved blade, and had a edge that could cut through bone like butter.

He scanned the area for any threats. The area was baron, no trees or plants for miles.

Seeing that there was no threats in the area, he set off for another long day of walking through the wastelands.

As he walked, he looked up to the skies, wishing he could spread his wings and take to the skies, but he knew if he did he would be announcing his presence and could draw unwanted attention to him. That was something he did not want.

He had learned that you trust nopony in the wastelands, no matter who they are. Trust doesn't exist out in the wastelands. Trusting somepony can lead to you laying in a ditch with a knife in your back.

He continued walking, thankful for the flat baron land. You could see for miles in every direction. It was close to impossible to for somepony to sneak up on you out here, unless you are not paying attention to your surroundings.

He walked for a few hours before coming upon a small town. Most of the buildings were either burned down or blown to pieces, but a few still stood or was staple enough to stand.

Places like this was dangerous, every building could hold ponies, ready to rip your throat out.

Cole looked at the small destroyed town, wondering if he should go through it or around. It would be faster to go through the town, but will also be dangerous, or he could go around and add another hour to his trip.

He weighed his options, safe or dangerous way. He looked at the town again, he could deal with what ever was in the town. He started to walk into the small town.

The town was silent, a normal thing for the waste. As he passed a house, he thought he saw a dark figure duck down in a window. He knew what was happening, who ever was here was doing a surround tactic. That was the favored tactic of wastelanders, they would surround their pry and move in on it.

As he stepped into what use to be a town square, six dark figures rushed out of the rubble and surrounded him.

Cole looked at the ponies around him, a few of them looked weak from starvation and carried makeshift weapons like wood clubs and poles.

"Look at what we have here. Another scumbag from the waste." Said the one that appeared to be the leader.

Cole just looked at him, showing no emotion on his half hidden face.

"Boss, let me have this one." Said a tough looking pony, the only one that looks well feed.

"He's yours Lace, and try to keep this one whole. We can't use the bodies if they are in pieces." Said the leader.

The pony named Lace begin moving towards Cole. He held a hammer type weapon in his mouth.

Cole looked down and smiled, did they not see his sword at his side.

When Lace was within three feet of Cole, Cole's head jerked to the left and then to the right. In his mouth was his sword, pulled out so fast that nopony had noticed.

Lace stood there confused at what just happened, but when he went to take a step forward, his two front legs fell out from under him. He slammed into the ground face first.

All the ponies gasped, this new pony had just cut the legs off of one of their best fighters, so fast that Lace or any other pony knew what just happened until it was to late.

Lace began to notice the pain coming from his bleeding stumps. He began to scream out in pain.

Cole looked down at him, no emotion playing on his face. He raised up his hoof and brought it down on Lace's head, caving it in and stopping the screams of pain.

The leader wiped the shocked look on his face away and looked at Cole with a smile on his face, "Well, it looks like we underestimated you, but all ponies have a weakness." He glanced at two brown ponies, "Daz, Stone, take care of this Pegasus."

They stepped forward, both holding metal poles in their mouths. They both had confidence in their steps, not knowing the true danger of the Pegasus in front of them.

The first pony, Stone, to reach him lashed out with his weapon. Cole easily moved to the side and swung his sword towards the brown colt. The colt dropped his pole, blinked, and slumped to the ground, neck cleanly cut.

The other one, Daz, stopped and looked over to his dead friend. Before he could act, Cole was beside him, sword raised. The sword came down and Cole turned to face the leader.

Daz looked straight ahead, then felt himself falling backwards. He had been cut in half, just above the stomach. His intestines and organs spilling onto the ground.

The three remaining ponies looked on in shock, how could this pony from the waste be able to kill three of them with no effort.

Two of the ponies turned and ran, but the leader stood his ground. "I see you are skilled with that sword of yours. Perhaps you would like to join me."

Cole looked at him, nothing on his face giving away what he was thinking.

"I trust nopony, especially one that just tried to have me killed. I will however let you leave with your life, if you leave now." Cole said with a bored voice.

The leader laughed and looked at Cole with a amused look on his face. "Showing mercy," he took a few steps closer to Cole, "I see we have found your weakness." He took a few more steps closer to Cole, now just five feet from him, "You know showing mercy can have unexpected results." He took a few more steps closer, now just three feet away. "Showing mercy out here is something you..."

Cole stepped closer and swung his sword outwards, and put his sword back in its sheath. He looked at the pony in front of him, "Who said I was showing mercy, I was just giving you a chance to escape with your life, but you chose death by approaching me."

He walked pass the pony and continued his long journey to no ware.

The leader blinked a few times and coughed. He felt him self falling and slammed into the ground. His body in front of him, jerking from the loss of its head.

Cole walked into the waste, he could see the two other ponies still running. This is a every day thing for him, always running into a new problem.

He saw something out of the corner of his eye, when he turned his head he saw the air twenty meters away wavy like gas. Then the mysterious wavy air disappeared.

Cole shook his head, the sun must be getting to him. He continued walking into the waste, his cloak had a few new small blood stains in it.

As he walked, he had no idea he was being watched by something that no pony would have expected, something evil that had been thought to not exist anymore.

**Well there it is, I had fun writing it.**

**Remember to R&R, next chapter should be here soon.**


	3. Unexpected ally

**Here it is, chapter 2. Enjoy.**

**Also if you want a character added to the story, then PM me with a fully detailed description of your character. **

**So with out further ado, Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

Cole walked for several hours. Nothing exciting had happened on his long walk. He looked up to see a lone cloud in the sky, something rare to see.

Clouds are a rare sight, but are a safe haven for Pegasus's.

Cole hadn't seen a cloud in over a year, it was a welcoming sight. He could sleep on it without fear of being attacked.

He stretched out his wings, he hadn't used them in a month. He lifted off the ground and flew up towards the cloud.

As he neared the cloud, he saw something black draped over the clouds edge. He became worried, what could this be.

He slowed down and slowly drew his sword, he glided over to the cloud.

Once he was close to the cloud, the cloak came up and there was a flash of metal.

Cole brought his sword up and blocked the attack, he flew backwards a few feet and readied himself.

The cloak rose up, revealing a black Pegasus under it, also wearing goggles. The Pegasus held a sword in its mouth.

Cole started to recognize the Pegasus. He pulled down his hood and pushed up his goggles.

The cloaked Pegasus stood straight and put away his sword, "Cole, is that you?"

Cole returned his sword to its sheath, "Yes comrade Link. I though you had died when The Dark ones arrived."

Link pulled down his hood, revealing his black mane, "I thought the same of you my friend. Its good to see a fellow Nightblade has survived."

Link had been a Nightblade along with Cole. He was one of the four to be sent out on one of the missions to investigate the possible return of Nightmare Moon.

Link was a light black colt with a black spiky mane and tail. His eyes were a deep green, most ponies were intimidated by them. His cutie mark was the same as Cole's, but instead of lighting bolts, there was a sword with blood dripping off it on either side.

"I to am glad to see that I'm not the only Nightblade left. How has your journey been going?"

Link pulled up his goggles, "My friend, the waste is a unkind mistress. I have seen to many of my friends die out here."

Cole flew in closer, "Yes my friend, the world we once knew is gone, replaced with this hell."

Link looked over to Cole, "Have you met any other Nightblades in your travels."

Cole sighed, "Sadly my friend, I have not. Nothing out there but bandits. I am sad to say this, but we may be the last two left."

Link walked across the cloud towards Cole, who was still hovering above the cloud. "If that is true my friend, then I think we should travel together. Nightblades travel forth, into the unknown, comrades at side."

Cole smiled, remembering the old motto for the Nightblades. "I agree, I haven't had a companion in a long time. It would be nice to have a friend in battle."

Link smiled, "Then lets set off my friend." He pulled down his goggles and pulled his hood over his head.

Cole pulled his good over his head and pulled his goggles back down, "To the ground my friend, as you may know, it is dangerous to fly."

They flew down to the ground and surveyed the area.

"The waste, the place where you can watch a dog run away for three days." Link said with a grin.

Cole smiled, Link was the only Nightblade other than him that had a sense of humor.

"Still the same colt I knew two years ago I see, still the clown of the group." Cole said while smiling.

Link laughed lightly, "And your still the same cold hearted colt I knew."

Cole shook his head, but he couldn't help but laugh, "My friend, I have never met a colt who could be..." He looked up suddenly and jumped back.

Before link could ask what he was doing, a rock a few yards away from where Cole had been exploded.

Cole looked to the right. The air ten yards away was wavy, just like before. Cole rushed forwards just as it was about to disappear. He drew his sword and sliced the air in front of him.

There was a few sparks coming from the space he had swung his sword, but what followed was blood, pouring out of no ware.

Then, as the blood still flowed from the unseen wound, a creature materialized in front of Cole. The creature stood on two feet, its face was covered in a mask, and its body was in a suit of some kind. Its body was almost nothing but muscle.

The creature brought up its arm and slammed it into Cole from the side. The tremendous power from the blow sent Cole flying side ways for twenty feet.

He hit the ground and slide for a few more feet.

Link drew his sword and ran towards the beast. Once he was in range, the creature raised its left arm and pointed it at Link. Before the creature could do anything, Link swung his sword , taking off the creatures left arm.

The creature looked at its severed arm. It screamed in rage and before Link could act, the beast swung its other arm. The blow hit Link in the side, causing a loud crack to be heard.

Link flew for a few feet before hitting the ground.

As this was happening, Cole had regained his balance and was rushing towards the creature. He jumped up in the air and spread his wings.

The creature turned around to see Cole flying towards it, sword in mouth. As the creature brought up its hand, Cole flew past it, sword making contact.

As Cole landed, the creature behind him reached up with its good hand. When it touched its head, its head fell off backwards. The creature went to its knees, then continued to fall to the ground.

Cole smirked, another clean kill. Then Cole remembered Link, he looked over to Link to see him trying to stand. Cole ran over to him, "Link, are you okay, you took a heavy blow there."

Link looked up at him, "Of course my friend, my satchel took the full blow. But I'm afraid it may have broke a few ribs."

Cole looked down at his friend, "Can you stand?"

Link slowly stood and winced, they may have been trained to resist pain, but they still felt it. "Yes my friend, but until those bones heal, I'm no use in battle."

Cole looked around, "Can you fly, we can settle up on that cloud until you heal."

Link looked at him, "Now why would I do that, I want to keep moving, not just lay around. You know me, my bones heal fast."

Cole looked at his stubborn friend, "Okay my friend, but keep pace with me."

"I will, I'm not a filly you know." He looked over at the dead creature, "Umm, what was that thing?"

Cole turned around and walked towards the creature he had just slain. The creatures body had what looked to be metal and wires covering it. He looked over at the arm that Link had cut off.

The arm was not a arm at all, but a type of machine. Upon further observation, he noticed the thing could hook up to nerves in a body. Those creatures would give up their arms for a weapon, now that's dedication.

He picked it up and knocked the cloak off his back, revealing his own saddle bag.

The bag was big enough to hold filly or two in each side.

He placed the weapon or what ever it was into his bag and closed it, the thing was heavy, but nothing he couldn't handle.

Link looked at him, "Why take that?"

Cole looked at him with a grin on his face, "I don't know, could be useful and its pretty cool looking."

Link laughed, "All ways taking what you want when you want I see, come on, lets get moving. I want to find some ponies to fight, it gets funner every time."

They walked off into the waste, unaware that the body of the creature was being dragged away by an unseen force.

**That was fun to write, Remember to R&R. **


	4. A trip to town

**Sorry for the long wait, here's chapter 3. I made this one longer that the last two, enjoy.**

Chapter 3

"So my friend, do you think that little town ahead of us is safe?" Asked Link.

Cole looked ahead, "Of course my friend, I went through there once. Nice place to rest and trade, one of the last places left with a little order."

They were walking upon one of the few towns that had ponies in it that were not looking to fight. The town was more of a rest stop and trading post than any thing else.

Link looked at the town, "So you mean we can sleep in real beds and eat real food."

"Yes, as long as you have something to trade."

Link smiled and pulled up his cloak to reveal a long bag strapped to his side. "I think I have plenty to trade. Everything in this bag is trophy's from my kills and my best finds. Swords, knives, you name it."

Cole smiled at this, "You keep trophy's of your kills too." He pulled up his cloak to reveal he also had a bag along his side, "Swords, knives, jewelry, and a few odds and ends."

Link looked at the town again, "Then lets go my friend, I want some real food."

Upon walking into the town, they saw a few ponies with saddlebags walking in and out of buildings. Some of the buildings still stood. The town had a hotel, bar, a few houses, a general store serving as trading post, and a warehouse.

Cole looked around the small town, "We should see about getting a room."

Link walked towards the hotel, "Come my friend."

They walked into the hotel, the building was well kept, but dirt still covered the floors. They pulled down their hoods.

They walked over to the desk, the receptionist looked up at them.

The receptionist was a light blue colt with rough features. He had a scar that ran down from his right eye to his mouth. His mane was also blue and was short.

"Yes?" He asked with a bored face.

Before Cole could say anything, Link moved in front of him.

"Me and my friend here would like a room." He placed a gold necklace on the desk in front of the receptionist, "I think this will cover the room."

The receptionist reached over and picked up a set of keys in his mouth. He placed it on the desk in front of them.

"Go down the hall, third door on the left."

Link smiled, "Thank you my good sir." He picked up the keys with his mouth, and started to walk towards their room. Cole followed him.

When they walked into the room, Cole took notice of the single double bed in the room and the small table in the corner.

Link walked over to the bed, "I haven't seen a bed in so long. I can't wait to sleep in it later."

Cole laughed, "Lets eat before we think about sleep."

Link stretched, "Fine, but lets hurry. I'm starving over here."

They walked out of the hotel and across the dirt street to the bar.

Upon walking into the bar, they were met with a sour smell. The ponies here was either at the bar or staggering around.

Cole walked up to the bar and took a seat. Link sat down beside him, "Here, use this to buy our food and drinks." He placed a nice looking knife in front of Cole.

Cole grinned, "When are you going to let me pay for something?"

Link smirked, "The day I die." He joked.

The bartender walked up to them, "What can I get you two colts?" He asked.

Cole cleared his throat, "I would like your strongest cider and anything with hay in it."

Link smiled, "I'll have what hes having."

"I think this knife will cover it."

The bartender examined the knife, "Okay, coming up." He picked up the knife and walked down the bar.

Cole turned around and observed the ponies around him. Most of them looked to be hardened wastelanders, but a few looked like they couldn't last a day in the waste.

Cole heard a light thud behind him, once he turned around he saw that the bartender had brought out their food and drinks.

Link started stuffing his food into his mouth without even checking what it was.

Cole looked at the food, it was hay, flowers, and a few fruits mixed together. He picked up the cider and swirled it around in the glass. He put it to his lips and let it slowly pour into his mouth. The taste was strong and it almost made him gag, but it was the way he liked it.

He took a long swig from the cider before putting it down and moving to the food.

Half way through the food, Cole heard Link gag, he must have finally taken a drink from the cider.

"Wow! My friend, this cider is strong." He took another swig, "Just the way I like it."

He turned around in his seat and looked around the room, "Cole."

Cole looked at him, "What is it?"

"Look, that pony in the corner is wearing a cloak like ours."

Cole turned around and looked at the corner where the cloaked pony was. The pony had its hood down over its face.

"Give me a minute my friend." Cole said as he got off his seat and started walking towards the cloaked pony.

When he got closer, he noticed that it was a Pegasus with a blue coat. The Pegasus's cloak covered the rest of its body, so he couldn't see any other features.

"Hey." Cole said once he was in front of the Pegasus.

The Pegasus looked up at him.

He could tell that the Pegasus was a mare by her face, even if she was wearing goggles similar to his.

"Cole, is that you." She questioned.

Cole smiled and pulled up his goggles, revealing his red eyes.

The Pegasus pulled back her hood, revealing her purple mane. She looked at him and smiled, "Cole, your alive. I though you was dead."

He smiled, "I'm alive Flash, and so is Link."

Flash was a mare who was also a Nightblade. She was a blue Pegasus with brown eyes. Her cutie mark was the same as Cole's and links, but had wings on the shield.

She was by far the fastest Nightblade, living up to her name. She was also very skilled with her sword, which she had decorated with flowers and blood.

She stands and walks over and hugs Cole. "I'm so happy to see that you survived."

Cole stood there, why is she being so emotional, Nightblades don't show this much emotion.

She stepped back smiling, "Its great to see you Cole."

Link walked up next to Cole, "Well, Flash. I'm happy to see a fellow Nightblade and friend is alive."

Flash looked at Link, "Its good to see you alive also Link."

"Where are you staying Flash?" Asked Cole.

She looked at him, "Oh, I was just passing through this town, so I have no ware to stay."

Cole thinks for a second, "Well would you like to join me and Link. We could us your skills and it would be great to have all the Nightblades together. You can stay with us if you like."

Her eyes brighten at this, "Yes, I would love to join you two. Where are you staying."

Cole was a little taken back by the way she was acting, "We are staying at the hotel across the street. After we get done eating, we will head back there. Link is tired and so am I, so I think its time to rest."

Link turned around and headed back to the bar to finish his food.

Cole turned around to follow when Flash appeared beside him. She looked unnaturally happy for a Nightblade.

He sat down at his seat and started to finish his food. He looked to his right a Link, he was chugging his cider.

Cole put the last of the food in his mouth and finished off the cider. He turned around, "You two ready to turn in for the night."

"Yes, I need to rest for a while." Link said while standing up.

Flash looked happier, "Yes, lets hurry. I'm tired as can be."

The three Nightblades walked across the street and into the hotel. When they walked into the hotel room which was theirs, they all noticed the single double bed.

Cole sighed, "Well it looks like we all have to sleep in the bed together, unless somepony wants to sleep on the floor."

Link looked at him, "The hell I'm sleeping on the floor, I'm sleeping on that bed, even if I have to fight you two."

Flash smiled, "I don't mind sleeping in the bed with you two, we had to do it sometimes anyways when we were at the Nightblades HQ."

"Well lets get ready for bed then shall we." Cole said.

Cole slipped off his cloak and bags and put them in a pile, then he pulled off his sword and put it on top of the pile. He looked over at the other two, Link had just finished taking off his cloak and gear and was heading towards the bed. Flash however had just gotten her cloak off, she had a saddlebag and two long bags strapped to her.

She piled her gear next to the table and walked towards the bed, "Come on Cole, your just standing there."

Cole shook his head, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Link was already in bed, on the right side of the bed.

Flash got in bed and looked at Cole, "I get the middle, you can have the outside."

Cole laughed slightly, "Okay, just move over."

He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to him.

"Good night Cole, good night Link." Flash said with a yawn.

"Good night you two." Cole said was he rolled onto his back.

"Mmhf." Mumbled Link, who was already on the verge of falling asleep.

Cole lay there for a while, trying to relax and fall asleep. But sleep wouldn't come, he wasn't use to being in a place were he didn't have to be on guard.

He looked out the window at the sun, which was high in the sky. He sighed and shifted a little.

Flash turned over and snuggled up close to Cole.

Cole looked down at her, she had a smile on her face.

"Flash, are you even asleep." Cole said with a grin on his face.

She looked at him in surprise, "Your awake, I thought you feel asleep."

Cole smiled and put his hoofs to his face, "No not yet. Can't sleep, I'm to use to being on guard all the time."

She smiled, "Well your safe here, you don't have to be on guard."

Cole moved his hoofs from his face and smiled at her, "I know, its just kinda hard to relax."

"Just try and relax, okay."

Cole grinned, "I'll have to sooner or later."

"Go to sleep, both of you." Said a annoyed Link.

"Link, I thought you feel asleep" Cole said.

"I did but you two woke me up with your talking, now go to sleep or I'll make you."

Cole smiled to him self, "Of course my friend, I will go to sleep."

He laid his head back down and sighed.

Flash moved closer to him and put her hoof over him and snuggled close to him.

Cole was surprised at this, he though about making her get off him, but he decided to let it be. Strangely for him, he liked the the feel of her body against his and her slow hot breath against his neck.

He felt himself relax, slowly falling asleep. Before he fell asleep, he felt Flash lay her head on his chest. Then he fell into a restful and peaceful sleep.

**There you have it, I have room for one more character, so pm me the character you want added and details for that character.**

**Remember to R&R**


	5. A Great lose

**Well, here it is, chapter 4. Please enjoy, I spent a lot of time on it.**

Chapter 4

Cole opened his eyes slowly, he was looking up at the ceiling. He yawned, he hadn't had that good of a sleep in two years.

He looked over at his two companions, Link was still asleep with the covers wrapped tightly around him. It looked like he had had a fight in his sleep. Cole smiled, he always was a rough sleeper.

He looked down to Flash, who had her hoofs wrapped around him and her head on his chest. Cole couldn't help but smile at this, why would she, a Nightblade, be so attached to him. They were just friends before The Dark ones arrived, and now it seemed like she has developed new and stronger feelings for him.

He would have to be careful around her so that he doesn't hurt her. He was going to protect her, he wasn't going to let her get hurt on his watch. It had already happened once, and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

Cole smiled, well he could enjoy this one moment. He put his hoofs over Flash and held her close to him.

Flash snuggled up closer to Cole. She had a smile on her face and her grip on him tighten slightly.

He nuzzled her mane, "Come on Flash wake up."

She opened her eyes sleepily and looked up at him. She smiled brightly, "Good morning Cole."

Cole smiled, "Morning Flash, did you have a good sleep last night."

Flash nuzzled his neck, "Yes, thanks to you."

Link turned over, "Are you two already awake, how am..." He noticed that they were embracing each other and he smiled. "So, it finally happened. You two have finally hooked up, I new it would happen sooner or later."

Flash laid her head back down on Cole's chest and smiled, "Go back to sleep Link."

Link shook his head, "I am, but can you two wait and do it when I'm not in the room."

Cole laughed, "Fine, just go back to sleep."

Link smiled and rolled over.

Flash looked back up at Cole, "So.."

Cole looked at her, "So what?"

She blushed, something that Cole has never seen a Nightblade do. "Does this make us a couple."

Cole laid his head back and smiled, "I guess, you do want to right?"

She moved her head under his neck, "Of course."

He tightened his grip around her, "Then its settled, me and you are a couple."

Flash yawned, "You do know that I'm still tired right. You woke me up early. The sun is still high in the sky."

Cole laughed, "Of course its still high in the sky, it never goes down remember."

She smiled, "I know, I was just joking." She yawned and snuggled up close to him. "Let me sleep for a little while longer."

"Okay."

She fell asleep with her arms around him and her head resting on his chest.

Cole smiled, he was enjoying himself.

Five hours later.

Cole walked out of the bar where he and his fellow Nightblades had just ate.

Link pulled his hood back over his head and pulled his goggles back in place, "Well you two ready to head back in to the waste."

Cole and Flash also pulled their hood and goggles back into place, and Cole looked around, "Well I guess we should, no use staying in this town any longer."

Then Flash's eyes light up, "Wait, before we leave, I have something for you two." She started walking towards the hotel, "Come on, follow me. I can't believe I forgot to give those to you."

Once they walked into the hotel room, she lifted up her cloak and dropped the bag she had strapped to her back onto the ground.

She opened it to reveal five special suits.

Cole instantly recognized them as the Nightblades special operations battle suits. The suits covered the waist and legs, but didn't cover the head. It was black with a few pockets on it. The suit could protect you from a blade,magic, and impact. It was specially made for them by the princesses them selves.

Link walked over and picked one up, "Were did you get those Flash. I thought you only got them for dangerous missions."

She smiled proudly, "They gave them to me for a mission, but I kept them after it was over. I said I lost them, and I'm glad i did."

Cole picked up one and looked it over. He smiled, "Perfect, I always wanted one."

He slipped off his cloak and gear. He saw that Link and Flash was doing the same. He pulled on the suit and placed his bags back on his back and side.

Flash walked over, already dressed in her suit and gear. She picked up his sword and placed it on his side, "There you go Cole."

Cole smiled, "I could have done that you know." He slipped his cloak back on.

Link grinned, "I fell like I could take on the waste by my self."

Flash smiled, "You won't have to with us around."

Link looked at them, "Lets fly this time." He looked at Cole, "Come on, we are safer in a group."

Cole thought about the idea, "Well I suppose it would be okay, but only for the day."

Link almost jumped with excitement, "Finally, I get to spread my wings and enjoy my self."

Cole smiled at the thought of flying again, "Lets go then my friends."

They walked out of the hotel, spread their wings and took off.

"Where are we heading Cole." Asked link, clearly enjoying himself.

"Where ever we end up." Cole said, who also seemed to be enjoying himself.

They flew for a few hours, and throughout the whole time, Flash kept flying close to Cole.

Cole was enjoying her affection for him.

He looked over at her, she was flying with a smile on her face.

"Uhhh, comrades. Are those Pegasus flying towards us." Link said while pointing ahead.

They all stopped and looked at the approaching crowd of Pegasus. Cole could see at least twenty two of them.

The crowd stopped fifteen yards away and a Pegasus flew forward.

"Hello fellow Pegasus. Tell me, why are you flying in my air space."

The Pegasus in front of them was brown and appeared to be the leader of the group.

Cole looked at him, "What do you think we are doing. We are flying, what else."

The brown Pegasus looked at Cole, "I don't need your mouth you infidel."

Cole flew forward a little, but Link put his hoof in front of him and whispered, "Don't provoke them, lets try to avoid a fight with them.'

The brown Pegasus looked at Flash and smiled, "Oh and what do we have here. A mare, and a nice looking mare at that."

Cole flew in front of her, "Back off."

The brown Pegasus smiled, "We haven't seen a mare Pegasus in a while." He pointed behind him at the Pegasus's, which were all colt's. "Why don't you come here you pretty little mare and we will show you a good time."

Flash became angry at this, "Go buck you self."

The brown Pegasus smiled, "That's no way to treat your future master."

Cole and Link drew theirs swords and faced the crowd of Pegasus's.

"If you want her, your going to have to go through us." Cole said with evil in his voice.

Flash drew her sword, "Your not leaving me out of this."

The brown Pegasus laughed, "What can you three do against us." He turned around and yelled to the crowd of Pegasus, "Kill the two colts, bring me the mare."

The Pegasus's yelled in response and drew their weapons, swords. This was the first time Cole had saw any other pony other than his group who carried swords.

The brown Pegasus pointed his hoof towards Cole and his friends, "Do it."

The crowd of Pegasus swarmed towards them.

"Well, this should be interesting." Link said while taking his sword in his mouth.

"When I go forward, I want you two to follow behind me, cut through their ranks." Cole said as he put his sword in his mouth.

As the crowd of Pegasus neared them, Cole shot forward, Flash and Link by his side.

When they made contact with the crowd, they began swinging their swords.

Pegasus feel from the, missing legs, heads, and their lower half of their bodies.

Cole flew out the other side of the crowd and turned around just in time to block a attack from one of the Pegasus. He easily counter the weak attack and cut the top part of the Pegasus's head off.

He looked over to Link, who was taking on four Pegasus at once. He started to fly towards him when he saw that Flash was fighting five at once.

Before he could decide who to help, three Pegasus flew in front of of him. The first one came at him, resulting in the lose of his head. The other two hesitated, which resulted in them losing blood through holes in their throats.

Cole looked at over to Flash, who now had only two to fight. She can handle her self, he looked to Link to see that he also was doing okay.

"Doing nothing in battle, bad mistake."

Cole spun around, taking the head off the brown Pegasus who had started this whole thing.

Four Pegasus flew up to him, swords raised. He brought his sword up, ready to finish this. Before he could make a move, there was a flash of blue and black behind the four Pegasus. They floated their for a second, looks of confusion on their faces, before they fell to the ground in two pieces.

Flash flew up beside him, "How ya doing Cole."

"You know me, surviving."

Link flew up beside them and looked at the remaining Pegasus, only six left.

"You two ready to finish this." Cole said with a smile.

"Yes Cole. Each of us get two, this should be a little fun." Link said with a smirk.

Flash shot forward and engaged three of the Pegasus, while the other three flew towards Cole and Link.

"Does she even listen." Link said moving forwards.

"From time to time, but not today." Cole said as he flew forwards.

The first Pegasus swung his sword at Link, the swing was to soon and missed. Link brought his sword up wards, splitting the Pegasus down the middle of its face and chest. As it fell to the ground, Link pushed his sword deep into the second Pegasus's chest.

Cole flew towards the last one, and swung his sword. The Pegasus dodged his attack and swung at Cole. As Cole went to block the attack, the Pegasus throw his sword pass Cole and tackled Cole, rapping his hoofs around his wings.

They started falling towards the ground. The Pegasus knew he couldn't win in a fair fight, so he was going to take Cole with him.

As the two speed towards the ground, Cole let his sword fall out of his mouth, "What the buck are you doing."

The Pegasus didn't move, "Killing you."

Cole looked up to see Flash coming towards them, sword in mouth.

Before the Pegasus knew what happened, he felt his lower half of his body fall away. His eyes went wide and lost his grip on Cole. Cole took the moment to push away the top half of the Pegasus and spread his wings.

As he turned to face the ground, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop him self completely. He braced for impact, but he felt something lace onto him. He looked down to see that Flash was under him, she was going to let her body take the impact.

He felt a tear come out of his eye, he wasn't going to let her sacrifice her self to save him. He spun around so that he was on bottom and would take the full blow of the impact.

She looked at him, tears in her eyes, "No." She whispered.

He kissed her and pulled her tight.

When they hit the ground, their was a sicking thud.

Link looked on in shock as his two friends lay on the ground, not moving.

He flew down to them, "Why."

Then Flash started to move. Link ran over to her, "Flash are you okay? Don't move, you could be hurt."

But she was looking at Cole, who wasn't moving. "He stopped me from taking the impact. Why, why would he do that." She gently laid her head on his chest. "It was suppose to be me."

As Link watched Flash cry on their friend, he felt his eyes fell with tears. Their last friend had just died, leaving them alone in the world.

Flash sobbed, "I.. I... I loved him." She cried harder.

**Didn't see that coming did you.**

**Remember to R&R**


	6. True Love

**Here it is, chapter 5. Please note there will be some sex at the end of this chapter.**

**Also thank you NecromancerX69 for review my story every time I update it, and for doing so I have decided to give a character your name. You'll know who when you see them.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

"Come on you worthless filly, take the damn pain." Said a angry Nightblade instructor to a young Cole.

"If you can't take the pain, then we'll just have to give you more." He said as he slammed the club into Cole's left foreleg, resulting in a loud snap.

Cole fell to the ground, resisting the erge to scream in pain.

"What? Is this to much."

He hit Cole multiple times in the legs until three loud and sickening cracks were heard.

"If you want to be a Nightblade you worthless filly, then you need to learn to resist pain." He brought the club down on Cole's jaw. The crack made all the other Nightblade trainees wince.

Cole's eyes filled with tears, but he held them back.

"Cry, I dare you."

He brought the club down on Cole's side, making him turn onto his back, his broken legs laying at awkward positions.

The instructor brought the club down on his chest, making a few ribs break and puncher the skin.

"He's done. You did well trainee, if you survive you wounds, you will begin the real training."

Cole opened his eyes fast and looked around. He was sweating from the dream he had just had, a dream of his past.

He started to move, but felt a sharp pain in his back. He fell back on the bed, wait bed.

He looked at were he was. He was in a small room with bare wooden walls. He glanced to his left to see Flash, fast asleep in a chair, her head resting on the bed where he laid.

He looked down at his body, but a blanket covered him. He pulled it off to reveal bandages wrapped around his body.

What happened, last thing he remembers is kissing Flash goodbye and hitting the ground. Wait, kissing Flash. He looked over at her, still asleep.

He smiled, even if it hurt his head to do so. Flash was the second mare he had ever cared about. He put his left hoof on her shoulder and shook her.

She jumped and looked around. Then she looked at Cole and smiled. "Your awake."

Cole started to speak, but his voice was rough and dry, "How long... was I out."

Flash smiled, still happy to see him awake, "Two weeks, I haven't left your side since we got here."

Cole smiled at this, "What happened after we hit the ground."

She looked a little sad at remembering the moment, "Its a long story."

"I have time, I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled, "Okay, well after we hit the ground, me and Link thought you was dead. Then you started breathing again and I told Link we need to get you to someplace with a doctor. He told me the chances of a doctor was slim." She cleared her throat, "After a while, I convinced him to at least try. I tried to pick you up, but I wasn't strong enough to lift you. So Link carried you. We walked for about a hour before running into a earth pony. You won't ever guess who it was."

"Who was it?" Cole asked.

"Vespi, remember him."

Cole smiled, he remembered him alright. They had been good friends during training.

Vespi was a earth pony, so he wasn't in the same Nightblades group as Cole and the others. He had been in the Silent Nights, a group of skilled assassins. They were the best of the best when it came to stealthy kills.

He was brown with a black mane and tail. His cutie mark was a black V, the symbol for the Silent Nights.

He was a easy going pony, probably the most relaxed and laid back pony in the Nightblades, but he could be very serious when he wanted to be.

"Well we ran into him, and after he saw you. He took us to a pony he was working for."

"Wait, what do you mean he was working for."

"Oh, hes offering his skills to others. He's been doing a lot of bodyguard work lately."

"Oh, well continue."

"The pony he was working for was a doctor, lucky us. Well after he set your bones and bandages you, he told us to wait for you to wake up, and two weeks later, here we are."

Cole smiled, "And you said you've been by my side the whole time." He put his hoof on hers.

She smiled brightly, "Yes, I couldn't bring myself to leave you."

Cole looked around, "Where's Link?"

"He's outside with Vespi, they are guarding the house for the doctor."

"So I take it we are at the doctors house."

"Yes, we couldn't move you after the bandages were put on."

Cole smiled, "Come here and give me a hug."

She blushed, "Why?"

"I just want to hold you."

She smiled and slowly got on the bed, careful not to hurt him. She slowly rapped her hoofs around his chest and laid her head next to his neck.

Cole put his hoofs around her mid section and pulled her close, ignoring the pain.

"Cole."

"What is it." He said as he nuzzled her neck.

"I... I... umm." She stuttered.

He kissed her neck, "I love you to Flash."

"How did you know that was what I was trying to say?"

"I just knew."

She smiled and nuzzled his neck.

Cole smiled. Despite all the pain he was in, he felt better than he had in years.

He stroked her purple mane with his right hoof.

She kissed his neck, "When you heal, I'll show you how much I love you."

Cole smiled, knowing what she meant, "And I'll show you how much I really love you."

She tighten her embrace slightly, "I can't wait."

He pushed her head up till her face was in front of his.

He pulled her into a deep kiss. He licked her teeth, asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth and he pushed his tongue into her mouth and began to explore.

He tongue entered his mouth and ran along his gums. Their tongues met and ran along each other.

They broke the kiss slowly, both with a hug smile on their face. Cole kissed her cheek and pulled her into a tight embrace.

She snuggled into his embrace, "Cole, I love you."

Cole smiled and nuzzled her cheek, "I love you to Flash."

The door across the room opened and in walked Link.

"Hey Flash I need... Oh so I see you two love birds are already at it." Link said with a smirk.

Cole smiled, "Link, leave us along for a while, you already ruined one moment. You can talk to me later."

"Fine, I don't want to see this stuff any way." He said while leaving the room.

Flash went back to snuggling up to Cole.

Cole smiled, he was happy, something rare for him

3 days later.

Cole stood up, he was finally able to walk, and it felt good to be wearing all of his gear Nightblades special operations battle suit was on under his cloak, that thing may have saved his life. He pulled his goggles down but left his hood on his shoulders, no use in wearing it right now.

He hadn't talked to Vespi yet, he had stayed outside the whole three days.

Cole walked out of the house and into the bright sun. The doctor who's real name is Necro, a very nice brown earth pony with a grey mane and tail, was walking around his garden.

Cole looked around till he saw Vespi, fully dressed in his Cloak, goggles and the battle suit, Flash must have given it to him.

"Vespi my friend, how have you been."

Vespi spun around and smiled, "Cole, its good to see you after so long." He walked over to Cole.

Cole raised his hoof and Vespi raised his, they slammed them together.

Vespi smiled, "How many ponies have you killed Cole."

Cole went into thought, "At least a few hundred, what about you."

Vespi grinned, "I lost count at two thousand."

Cole laughed, "Of course you would kill that many. Makes me wish I wasn't a Pegasus, then I could have joined the Silent Nights instead of the Dark Nights."

The Dark Nights were the elite part of the Nightblades, they were specialized in killing fast. They were the main ones who protected Princess Luna.

"Your a better Dark Night than I would have ever been, but you would never have been able to to be a Silent Night."

"Oh and why is that."

Vespi smiled, "You Dark Blades are trained to fight, but we Silent Nights were trained to fight and be able to take on crowds with ease."

Cole laughed, "I can fight a crowd easily."

"But not the way a Silent Night would."

"True, but I think..."

He was interrupted by Necro, "Uhh, hey Cole I need to ask you something."

Cole looked at Necro, "Okay, what is it."

Necro looked around, "Lets talk in private."

"Okay, lead the way."

Necro lead him to the house and to a small door, "You go in first."

"Where does that door lead."

"My lab."

Cole looked at him, "Lab? I thought you was a doctor."

Necro smiled, "I'm also a scientist, former scientist for Princess Celestia."

"I never saw you at the palace."

"I was under the ground, in the lab with the rest of the scientist. But I left it a week before The Dark ones arrived, and came here and set up this lab."

They went down into the lab, not much down here but weird machines and tubes.

Then he saw something on a table, "Hey, did you get that out of my bag."

Necro looked at it, "Yes, that's what I want to talk to you about."

"Okay, what did you want to know."

"Where did you get it."

"Oh, I got it off a creature that attacked me and Link, Link had cut it off during the battle."

Necro looked shocked, "What did the creature look like?"

"It stood on two legs and was almost nothing but muscle. It wore a suit made of metal and weird objects, it had a mask on over its face."

Necro ran over to the arm and looked it over, "This is not good, this is not good."

Cole walked up to him, "Whats not good?"

Necro looked at him, "This is terrible, The Dark ones have returned."

Cole's face turned into a look of shock, "How, they left years ago."

"No they didn't leave, they just went into hiding. They must have decided it was time to finish the job they started."

Cole looked at Necro, "Our swords barley did anything against them, how are we suppose to fight them."

Necro looked at him, "Fight them? Why try, they are to powerful."

"We killed one already, shouldn't be that hard."

"Yes one, and how hard was it. Now think about fighting a hundred of them at once, its impossible."

Cole sighed, hes right. How can they fight that many if it took him and Link both to just kill one.

"Can you do any thing to help us fight them."

Necro looked around, "Well, yes I can. I can add a stronger substance to your sword that can cut through anything, even diamond."

"But my sword is already a diamond edged."

"Yes, but this substance is stronger and sharper than diamond. Its from a Dark ones weapon, very advanced."

Cole pulled out his sword, "Do it, I want to be able to slice through them with ease."

Necro took his sword and smiled, "My pleasure, and see that arm on the table, its a weapon that fires out beams. The good thing is its powered by the sun, so unlimited amount of use."

Cole smiled, "I want that thing."

"Of course, I'm already getting it ready to fit on you hoof."

"Nice."

"Now leave, I need to be alone to do this."

Cole turned to leave, "Thank you comrade."

He walked back up to the house and looked around, nopony was in the room.

He walked back into the room where he slept, and saw Flash in bed.

She smiled, "I've been waiting for you Cole."

Cole looked around the room, "Uhhh, what do you mean."

"Remember when I told you I would show you how much I love you after you healed."

Cole smirked, "Oh that's right."

"Well come on then tough colt."

Cole slipped off his cloak and gear and walked to the bed.

She reached over to him and pulled him into the bed next to her.

Cole ran his hoof along her back, "You ready Flash."

She smiled, "Are you?"

"Yes."

He gently pushed her on to her back until he was positioned on top of her. He started to deeply kiss her, slowly moving his lower half down to her lower half.

She broke the kiss and reached down and guided him into her.

When he penetrated her, she let out a moan of pleasure. She smirked and pulled him back into a kiss.

He started thrusting back and forth into her, slowly picking up speed.

Flash started to moan and laid her head back. Cole started kissing her neck while he continued thrusting into her.

She started to move under him, she let out a loud moan, "Cole, I'm about to.." She moaned loudly before having her first organism.

Cole speed up, and started thrusting faster. "Flash, I'm about to do it."

She moaned, "Do it."

He pushed in as far as he could before releasing his seed deep into her.

He fell on top of her, breathing loudly.

Flash, also breathing loudly, put her hoofs around him.

Cole smiled, "Flash, that was great."

She smiled, "Who said we was done."

Before he could question her, she turned them around and was on top of him.

She started kissing him, then slowly started kissing down his body. She kissed his chest,lower chest, stomach, and below his stomach.

She looked up at him and smiled before taking his member in her mouth.

Cole gasped in pleasure.

She started slowly going up and down with her head.

The door opened and somepony laughed, but then the door closed again.

They didn't hear it, Flash continued to bob up and down on him.

Cole let out a sigh of pleasure as he released his loud into her mouth. He heard a sucking sound coming from Flash, and he felt a tongue running around his member.

Flash came up beside him and snuggled up close to him.

He pulled her into a tight embrace and smiled.

Life was good.

**There you go, Cole's alive, him and Flash are together, the dark ones are back. Wow, next chapter will be great.**

**Remember to R&R**


	7. A talk with the enemy

**Done, had major writers block on this one. But I think it turned out great.**

Chapter 6

"Come on Cole, we're almost there." Said Spark.

Cole ran to catch up, "I'm coming."

Spark stopped, "I can't believe this has happened, those things destroyed every thing."

Cole stopped beside her, "I know, but as Nightblades, its our jobs to protect Princess Luna. We have to get back to the palace."

Spark ran forward, "Then come on, we must hurry."

Cole sprinted after her, "Stay next to me Spark, I don't want to lose you."

Spark smiled, "Really my love, you think I would really leave your side."

Cole smiled, "Of course my love, just worried."

They ran till they saw the area where the palace should be.

"No, it can't be. The palace is destroyed." Spark said walking forward.

"We were to late." Cole said slumping to the ground and putting his face in his hoofs.

Cole looked up to see a Pegasus holding Spark in the air, a sword to her throat.

"Give me your weapon and I may let her live."

Cole jumped up, "Drop her now, or you will experience a fate worst than hell."

The Pegasus smiled coldly, "Drop her, as you wish." The Pegasus cut sparks throat and let her drop to the ground.

Cole looked in shock as his lover slumped to the ground, dead.

He looked at the smiling Pegasus with evil in his eyes, "You bastard."

The Pegasus tilted his head back and laughed, "You told me to drop her, you didn't say how." He looked down to see Cole flying towards him, hatred in his eyes.

Cole tackled the Pegasus to the ground and sat up on his chest.

Cole started slamming his hooves into the Pegasus's face, each hit causing blood to pour out of its nose, mouth, and eyes.

"YOU WORTHLESS." Cole slammed his hooves down on his jaw, causing it to brake, "PIECE OF SHIT." He brought both hooves down, causing the Pegasus's head to slightly cave in. "YOU WILL PAY IN HELL!"

Cole screamed in rage and slammed his hooves into the Pegasus's head. The whole head caved in on itself, blood and brains oozing out of cracks.

Cole stood up and looked at Spark, his rage was replaced with sadness.

Cole awoke in a cold sweat, and he sat up. Why was he having dreams of his past. He winced at the memory of Spark, his first love. He had let her die, after all they had been through.

He shook his head, no need to dread the past.

He looked over to Flash, who was still asleep next to him. He smiled, remembering what they had done.

He laid back down, and she snuggled up to him.

Cole lay there thinking about the events of the past two years.

The door opened, and Necro walked in.

"Oh good, your awake. I'm happy to tell you that your sword is done, and that the weapon has been changed to fit on your hoof."

Cole looked at him, "That's good to hear, thanks."

Necro smiled, proud of himself, "It was no problem. It was fun to work on both of them. Just one thing, the bracelet can over heat, so fire it one shot at a time."

"Wait, how do I even use it?"

Necro looked exited, "I was hoping you would ask. Once you put it on, little needles will go into your skin and attach to your nervous system. From there it will connect to your brain, this will give you the ability to fire it at will, just will it to fire. Its like moving your wings, it will come natural to you."

Cole thought about this, "So, its that easy."

"Yes, a filly could do it with ease."

Cole smiled, "I like that. Now tell me about my sword."

Necro looked happier, he must love explaining this, "Your sword is a master piece. I was able to combine the substance from The Dark ones technology and diamonds to form a unbreakable blade. It is extremely sharp, it cut my desk in half and some of the floor when I dropped it."

Now it was Cole's turn to be happy, "It's that sharp. I can't wait to test it out."

Necro smiled, "I feel sorry for the poor pony to who faces you."

Cole smiled, then started thinking of something, "If its not to much to ask, can you build me some different weapons and work on my gear."

Necro almost jumped with excitement, "Yes yes, of course I would be happy to."

"Thanks, my cloak and gear on the chair."

Necro grabbed his gear and ran out of the room, a big smile on his face.

Cole relaxed back into bed and let out a sigh.

Flash put a hoof over his chest and laid her head next to his.

Cole smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Afternoon."

She smiled, "That was fun."

"I know, want to do it later."

She giggled and kissed him, "You know it."

Cole rubbed her side, "And lets make it last longer this time."

Before Flash could reply, a scream came from out side and something hit the wall.

Cole jumped up, "Whats going on."

A sword came through the wall, and blood started seeping through.

Link ran in, fully dressed in his gear, "What happened."

Cole put his sword on and pulled it out, "I think Vespi needs our help. Hurry."

Cole ran out of the house, wearing nothing but his sword.

What lay in front of him was something he had not expected.

The ground in front of him was littered with dead ponies, at least fifty.

Cole looked around till he saw Vespi. He was fighting a group of nine ponies.

Vespi struck one pony in the throat with his short blade, causing blood to pour onto the ground. Then he bucked one in the head, breaking the neck, and cut through three of their necks with ease.

He sprung forward, embedding his blade deep into the chest of a unlucky pony.

The remaining ponies did the smart thing, they turned and ran.

Vespi turned to look at his friends, with a smile on his face, "And that my friends, is how a Silent Night does it."

Cole laughed and looked at all the dead ponies, "How long have you been fighting, we didn't even know this was happening."

Vespi smiled proudly, "That's how good I am."

Link laughed and shook his head, "Couldn't wait for us could you."

Vespi smirked, "Now why would I let you three come and..."

His head shoot up and he grabbed his sword in his mouth. He swung his head to the side, then throw his sword at Cole.

Cole looked in shock, why was Vespi his friend throwing a sword at him.

As Cole closed his eyes and awaited the cold blade to embedded into him, he heard the sound of meat being cut.

He looked up to see the sword in midair, stuck. Blood pouring out of no ware.

Then a creature materialized in front of them.

It turned around and looked at Vespi, it let out a low growl.

Cole acted on instinct, and swung his sword. The legs of the creature fell out from under it and it fell to the ground.

Vespi ran forward, pulled his sword from the creature and put it to its neck.

"NO! Wait Vespi." Said a excited Necro.

He came out of the house and stood in front of the beast, "Don't kill it yet."

Vespi looked at him, "What the hell is it."

Necro cleared his throat, "Its a Dark one."

Everypony jumped back in surprise, except Cole and Vespi.

"What, a Dark one?"

"Yes, a Dark one. They have returned and I want to know why."

Cole looked at the Dark one, who was looking straight at Vespi, hatred in its eyes. "But Necro, this one is skinnier and doesn't have a suit like the other one. The last one had a battle suit or something, this one has what looks like a torn lab coat."

Necro looked at him, "Well of course, there are two different types of Dark ones, the smart ones, the one we have here, and the stupid brute ones, the one you fought."

Cole looked surprised, "Two types?"

"Yes." He looked at the Dark one, "I know you can understand me and I know you have a voice changer. So turn it on and talk to us now, or I will have my friend here cut you to pieces."

The Dark one raised its hand up to its throat and turned a nob. A faint crackling noise came from it, "You ponies are so clueless. We the Abaryims, are a proud race. I will not answer your useless questions."

Necro looked at Cole, "Kick him, show him some pony hospitality."

Cole smiled and kicked the Dark one in the chest.

It coughed and laughed.

Cole kicked it five more times and pulled his sword up and chopped off its right arm.

It winced, "Fine you damn ponies."

"Why are you here, why did you destroy everything." Necro said with anger but also excitement in his voice.

"We came here to take this world as our own. Our world has become toxic, thanks to us introls, or the ones you refer to as the smart ones. We looked through the universe till we came upon this planet, with its perfect habitat for us to live on. You ponies was to easy to take out, but we didn't expect some of you to live. I guess we should have bombed more of the planet before leaving."

Necro processed the information, "I see, now tell me about your race."

The Dark one laughed, "I will tell you this, seeing as you won't live to see it. But we have constructed a base here, a mega fortress. Right under your snouts, we are preparing to kill you all."

Cole stepped forward, "What do you mean we won't live to see it."

The Dark one laughed again, "This whole time, I've been transmitting my location to the rest of the Abaryims, they should be here soon. You can't survive our beams and missiles."

Necro ran into the house, "Do want you want Vespi."

Cole stopped him, "Wait one second Vespi." He looked at the Dark one, "Why was you following me."

The Dark one looked at him, "You are the only pony to have the ability to be like us, we was going to experiment on you and your three friends here." It laughed again, "I was going to take the pleasure to work on that mare there my self."

Cole looked at him with furry in his eyes, "You son of a horse." He brought his sword down on its head.

Vespi jumped back, "Hey, he was mine."

"Sorry about that."

Necro walked out with Cole's gear, "Here, I've done all I can. The hood can not be cut or destroyed, thank their technology for that. I also made some boots to go on your hooves, they increase the power behind each punch."

He tossed the Nightblades Special Operations Battle Suit to Cole, "That suit can now take all of their weapons, just don't get hit in the head."

Cole pulled on all his gear, "Thanks, this will come in handy.'

Flash walked up to him, "Whats going to happen."

Before he could answer, they heard a loud scream, not a scream they had ever heard before.

On the hill a fourth of a mile away, a crowd of Dark ones appeared. They all looked mad.

"What the hell." Vespi said as he spun around.

The Dark ones raised their right arms at the same time. Then missiles started flying towards the small house and the Nightblades.  
>"GET DOWN!" Yelled Link.<p>

Cole jumped on Flash.

The whole place exploded, wood, rock, sand, and metal flying everywhere.

As the dust settled, Cole stood up. His cloak, thanks to Necro had protected him and Flash from the explosion.

Flash looked up at him, "Are you okay?"

Cole looked around, "Yes, but were are the others?"

Then two cloaked ponies stood up, one with a injured pony under it.

Good everypony was okay, except for Necro, who looked pretty banged up.

Cole looked at the crowd of Dark ones, they were slowly coming towards them.

Cole and the other three night blades brought up their swords, prepared to take on the advancing crowd of Dark ones.

**Yep, the Dark ones are attacking. A battle will follow in the next chapter, who thinks I should just write a short chapter all about the battle.**

**Remember to R&R. It helps you know, and give me some ideas.**


	8. Unexpected turn of events

**Here you go, sorry for the wait. This one gave me a head ace to write, but turned out great. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 7

The crowd of Dark ones swarmed towards the Nightblades.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Link, looking scared but also excited.

Cole brought up his sword, "We fight, what else."

"Well lets hurry up and die." Said Vespi with a grin on his face.

Flash moved forward, "Lets go down with honor."

Cole looked at the horde of Dark ones, slowly making their way to them. "Nightblades, prepare to fight."

The four Nightblades started moving forwards.

"Wait, what about Necro," Said Flash.

"Link, protect him."

"All ways me isn't it." Link said as he put Necro on his back and under his cloak.

Vespi ran forward, towards the oncoming crowd.

Cole ran after him, followed by Link and Flash, "Oh no, your not having all the fun Vespi."

The Dark ones raised their arms. Their arms started morphing into blades, the blades were like spinning saws.

Cole was the first to make contact. A Dark one brought down its spinning blade, Cole jumped to the side. Cole felt a sharp pain in his side. He felt himself go flying away from the crowd and slammed into the ground.

What happened, did one hit him. Cole stood but felt like falling back down, the pain in his side was almost to much.

He looked up to see Vespi, who already had a group of Dark ones laying at his hooves. He was doing to well.

He couldn't see Flash or Link, but he knew they were fighting.

Cole ran back towards the crowd of Dark ones.

He ran towards some who had their backs to him. Cole swung his sword, watching as two Dark ones fall to the ground in to pieces.

He saw Flash fly through the crowd at her top speed and land on the other side.

The Dark ones that was in her path stood there motionless, but then they all slumped to the ground, all missing body parts.

A Dark one came at Cole and swung its spinning blade at Cole.

Cole brought his sword up and went to block, but instead cut the Dark ones blade in half.

Both Cole and the Dark one looked at the clean cut on the blade.

Cole took the moment of surprise and leaped forward, taking off the Dark ones legs.

Cole stomped its head in and turned to see a Dark one.

The Dark one kicked Cole, sending him into the air and back down to the ground.

As he began to stand, he felt big meaty arms wrap around him. A Dark one had him in a sort of headlock.

It turned around with Cole in its arm and looked at another Dark one. It raised its arm and pointed it at Cole.

Cole watched as a missile came out of its arm and flew towards him and the Dark one holding him.

Cole had seconds to act, he slammed his head back into the Dark ones masked face. A loud crack was heard and it dropped Cole, putting its hands to its face.

Cole grabbed his sword and dived forwards, away from the Dark one. There was a explosion behind him and a leg flew past him.

Before Cole could act, another Dark one hit him. Cole winced and swung his sword. The Dark one backed away and was blown to pieces.

Cole looked in shock, how did he do that?

Then three Dark ones advanced on him, bringing their fist down on to him.

Cole hit the ground and swiped his sword side ways, taking out their legs. He slowly stood, but something slammed into him. He fell to the ground with something one him.

He pushed what ever was on him off, but then he noticed what it was. It was his friend Link, blood pouring from his mouth. Necro rolled off his back and moaned.

Cole looked at his friend. A Dark one ran at him and raised his arm, Cole brought his sword up and chopped off its arm. A second Dark one pushed the handles one out of the way and grabbed Cole by the neck.

Cole heard a sound come from the Dark one, it sounded like a laugh. It brought up its hand with the blade and swung it at Cole, who couldn't move.

Cole kicked out with his hind legs and barely dodged the attack. The blade came back and Cole kicked out again, but this time the blade went through his suit and cut across his chest.

He gasped in pain and surprise, he felt his rips snap and his lungs heat up.

There was a blue and black blur behind the Dark one, its head slid off its shoulders and it dropped Cole.

Cole slumped to the ground coughing. Flash landed beside him, and Vespi jumped in front of him.

"Cole, are you okay," She looked at his chest, which was cut deeply. Her eyes watered up, "No, no. Not again, please Cole, please." She pleaded with tears running down her face and on to Cole's.

"Flash.." Cole began but started coughing.

Link walked up with Necro on his back again, "I don't think we can make it."

The four Nightblades stood in the middle of a hug crowd of Dark ones.

Vespi looked around, "Why are they not moving in."

Necro talked for the first time since this began, but it was with great effort, "They are awaiting a introl to give them their next order, its only a matter of time till they move in."

Flash grabbed Cole's hoof, "I'm not losing him, even if I have to die to let him live."

The Dark ones around them all raised their arms and pointed them at them, all preparing to fire more missiles at them.

Flash put her head on his shoulder and prepared for the end.

Vespi looked down in defeat, and Link looked at his surroundings, "I knew I would die with my friends, I just didn't think it would happen so soon."

Cole looked around and put his hooves around Flash, "I love you Flash."

Flash started to cry, something very rare to see a Nightblade do, "I love you to Cole."

Everything around them filled with light.

Cole lay there holding Flash, this didn't feel like death and I don't feel dead.

He opened his eyes to see that they were in a large room.

Flash also noticed and she sat up, looking around.

Cole looked around him, and he gasped at what he saw.

Nightblades, all around them. He looked at his chest to see it healed, whats going on here.

He stood up and looked at the Nightblades that surrounded them. Link and Vespi did the same, even Necro who was also fully healed.

"Welcome back Nightblades, we had thought we had lost you all." Said a familiar female voice.

Cole turned around and gasped, he and the others bowed, "Princess."

Princess Luna stood a few feet away, horn still glowing from the transportation spell she had just cast.

"Arise Nightblades, your troubles with the waste are over."

Cole stood, "But Princess, we thought you had died in the beginning, how are you still here?"

She stood there, smiling. "Shortly before the Dark ones arrived, a Nightblade came to me and told me that the scientist had picked up something coming this way. They had said it was dangerous and that we should head to the Nightblades emergency bunker, forty miles under the ground."

Cole and his friends took this all in, Link stepped forward, "Wait, then how did you survive and where is Princess Celestia?"

Luna looked sad, "She didn't make it, she didn't believe me or the Nightblades. So I teleported me and the Nightblades down here, we survived, like so many other ponies should have."

"Why did you wait so long to bring us here?" Asked Cole.

"We could only do it once, so we waited for you all to be close to each other."

Cole looked around, "So, every Nightblade is alive. That's great to hear."

Luna looked unhappy again, "Not all, we lost so many trying to battled the Dark ones a few days ago. But now that we have Necro, he can fix our weapons to battle the Dark ones."

Necro looked unexpected happy, "Oh thank you Princess, I would love to fix every weapon to fight the Dark ones, just lead me to the lab."

Luna smiled, "I missed that happy sprite of yours Necro." She looked at a Nightblade beside her, a Pegasus that Cole knew. "Take Necro to the lab."

The Nightblade looked up, "Yes Princess." He looked to Necro, "This way my friend."

Necro almost ran after him, they walked out of the room.

Luna looked at Cole, "Now I know the happy couple wants some time to them selves, you know were the rooms are, this bunker is just like the Nightblades HQ."

Flash blushed, "Thank you Princess."

Cole bowed, "You are to kind Princess."

She smiled, "Now go, have fun." She turned to Vespi, "Vespi, your wife is down the hall, shes waiting."

Vespi jumped with excitement, "Shes alive, thank you Princess."

He ran towards the door leading to the halls, Vespi's wife was also a Nightblade, but a Pegasus.

Cole and Flash started walking towards their room, but not before hearing what she had to say to Link.

"Link, you will very happy to hear that your brother is alive."

Link looked happy, "Really? Where is he."

"Right here."

A dark cloaked pony stepped out and ran to Link, give him a hug.

Cole and Flash walked through the doors and towards their room.

They walked in and Flash instantly throw off her cloak and gear. She jumped up into the air and landed on the bed.

She looked at Cole and put on a seductive smile, "Well, I'm waiting."

Cole smiled and stripped off his gear and climbed into bed and on top of Flash.

She turned over and was now on top, "Oh no you don't. I want it first."

She started sliding down his chest and stomach to his lower half. She looked up and smiled, just like last time.

Cole shook when she took his member in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down. She let out a moan of pleasure every time it hit the back of her throat.

Cole tried not to moan in pleasure, but it was to hard to resist. He moaned, "Flash, you are..." He felt a burning sensation, "Flash, I'm about to release."

Flash started going faster and sucking harder, Cole tried to hold it back, but the pleasure was to much for him to handle. He let his load go into her mouth.

Flash gasped at the large amount that had just filled her mouth.

Cole heard her sucking, and he felt her lick the head. She came up beside him and put her hoof on his chest.

Cole smiled weakly, still recovering from the pleasure he had just experienced, "Flash, you are great at that, next time I get a turn with you."

She put a hoof on his member, "Who said it was over." She said with a devilish grin.

Cole smiled, "My turn."

She laughed, but keep looking at him seductively, "Your mine for now."

Cole laid his head back and smiled, "Oh no."

She got on top of him, and started her part up against his stomach.

Cole lay there, enjoying him self. Waiting for him to have his turn with her body.

**I bet no one expected that to happen, a few chapters from now will be a huge battle. **

**Remember to R&R **


	9. To battle

**I'm having sever writers block while writing those chapters, and this was suppose to be a 1000 word chapter, but turned into a 2,775 one.**

**Well enjoy it, chapter 9 may be a day late after this.**

Chapter 8

Cole awoke and looked around, and smiled. He was in his room with Flash next to him.

He shifted and let her snuggle closer to him.

Cole smiled as he thought about what they had done. She never let him have a turn with her body, but it was still fun.

The door to his room opened and a fellow Nightblade walked in, "Princess Luna request your presence in the meeting room. You may want to hurry my friend."

Cole jumped out of bed and pulled on his gear and cloak, "Lead the way my friend."

Cole and the Nightblade, who was one of Cole's old friends, walked down the hall and into a room with other Nightblades and Princess Luna already there.

"Welcome Cole, hope you had fun, because now its time to be serious." Luna said while looking at him.

Cole looked around and sat down in a empty chair, only a few feet from Luna.

"Okay, now that everypony is here, lets begin. As you all know, the dark ones are slowly preparing to kill every thing they left alive. They have already taken the town north of here, and their next target is the town to the west. But we are not going to let them take it, we are not going to even let them get their."

Cole looked around and saw that every pony was talking to each other about what the Princess had just said.

"What do you want us to do Princess?" Asked a Nightblade Cole knew all to well.

"Well Blitz, I want you to take all available Nightblades and take on the Dark ones before they reach the town. I have had Necro upgrade all your gear to take on the Dark ones."

Blitz is the leader of the Nightblades, a black Pegasus with enough muscle to back him up.

"Yes Princess, I will send all of them once they are prepped and ready."

Luna looked at Blitz then to Cole, "No Blitz, not all Nightblades. I want Cole here and his friends to stay here. They are the only ones to fight and survive a battle against the Dark ones."

Cole almost jumped up, "Princess, please send me, Link, and Vespi to the battle, leave Flash here. We are the only ones who really know how to fight them."

She looked a little angry at him, "Cole, you are not going and that is final." She then softens her gaze, "We can't lose you four, your all special to the fight against the Dark ones."

Cole was getting a little annoyed at her not letting him fight, "Princess, we are just normal Nightblades. Our job is to protect you, but also the rest of Equestria."

"No Cole, your all special. You are the only ones to be exposed to the Dark ones substance's."

Cole looked at her, confused, "What do you mean."

"Your blood is different from everypony else. Your the only ones who can be used to create a virus to kill the Dark ones."

Before Cole could question her any more, a Nightblade scientist ran into the room, "Princess, Princess."

Luna looked at him, "Calm down, what is it."

He ran in front of her and bowed, "Princess, we have just found out where the Dark ones are setting up base."

Luna looked very happy at this, "Where, where are they hiding."

"Outside of where Manehattan use to be, in a cave. But the cave is not just any cave, it looks small, but the inside is huge. Bigger than this bunker, and they have over ten thousand Dark ones already there."

Luna sat back, looking worried at what she just heard, "Ten thousand."

Blitz stepped forward, "What should we do Princess."

She looked up, with a look of defeat, "We can't fight ten thousand, we will die before we even began. Their weapons will kill us before we even have a chance to try and fight."

They all murmured to each other.

Necro walked in, "Princess, I think I have a solution to our Dark ones weapons problem."

She looked up at him, and stood. "Tell us Necro."

He walked to the front of the room, "Well has you all know, the Dark ones weapons run on energy from the sun, which is probably why they attacked at high noon."

Blitz walked up to him, "Well, whats your point."

Necro looked happy, clearly enjoying telling everything hes learned, "Well, without the sun, all their weapons and equipment is useless, all they will have is their bare hands to fight us.'

A white pony stood up, a Silent Night, and looked at Necro, "If you haven't noticed, but the sun is always up."

Necro looked at him, "I know, but the Princess here has the power to only lower the sun and raise the moon." He looked at all the other Nightblades, "You see, if the Princess lowers the sun and rises the moon, then the Dark ones will be defenseless against us."

Luna looked at him, "Yes I could do that, but that could cause the return of Nightmare moon. Because if I do that, she will be getting what she wants, eternal night."

Necro looked at her, his smile still there, "Yes that could happen, but we have a plan to stop her if she posses your body. Now, what would you rather happen, the Dark ones kill everypony or Nightmare Moon return but be removed easily."

She thought about this, "You have a point Necro." She looked at all the other Nightblades, "Well what does everypony think, should we go with this plan."

Every pony said yes at the same time.

Blitz walked towards Luna, "What are your orders Princess."

"Get your Nightblades ready and send them to the cave to confront the Dark ones, I will lower the sun and raise the moon as soon as your ready to leave."

Blitz yelled, "Nightblades, go to the armory and grab your new gear. Prepare to move out, and tell all the other Nightblades to do the same."

Cole walked through all the ponies, who were running out of the room. He walked up to the Princess, "Princess, let me, Link, and Vespi go, we will be a lot more useful there."

She thought it over, "If Flash stays, you stay. Link and Vespi may go if they please, but two of you must stay here."

Cole looked at her, "Please let me go Princess."

"If you go, Flash goes." She said, sounding annoyed.

Cole looked down in defeat, "Fine, I'll stay. Link and Vespi can go if they want."

She smiled, "Don't worry Cole, your helping out more being here."

He bowed, "Yes Princess."

Necro walked by and tapped his hoof to Cole's side, "Cole, I have something for you."

"Okay, what is it."

He pulled out the bracelet he had made out of the Dark ones weapon, "Here, I've made it so it works off a alternate power source, darkness. Took me forever but I got it."

Cole smiled a little, "Thanks Necro, you always have something new."

Necro smiled back, "It was no problem Cole, happy to help."

He turned and left, leaving Cole and Luna alone.

Cole put the bracelet on his hoof and felt the needles go into his skin, he felt a cold sensation go through out his body.

Luna started to walk out of the room, "Cole, I hope you know your friends won't go unless you all go right."

Cole looked down and smiled, "I know."

She continued and left the room, leaving Cole to sit there and think about the battle he was about to miss.

A few minutes later, a young filly, probably one of the Nightblades kids, ran by screaming, "ITS NIGHT OUTSIDE, PRINCESS LUNA DID IT!"

Cole jumped at the screams, but slowly relaxed, so she did it. Its night for the first time in two years.

Cole smiled, well at least he would know that Flash and the others would be okay.

He sat up and walked out of the room and down to the dinning hall.

When he got their, Vespi and his wife, Delia, was already there. Holding hoofs and eating.

Cole walked in and laughed, "I see you two are back in the swing of things."

Vespi looked up and shook his head, "Hey, you have a mare too. Can't make fun of my anymore."

Cole sat across from them and laughed, "You got lucky, I have so many things I can say right now, but can't."

Vespi smiled, "To bad."

Delia looked at Cole, "So I heard you and Flash are together."

Cole smiled and looked around nervous that everypony already knew. "Uhh, yeah, we are officially together and everything."

She smiled warmly, "That's good to hear."

Vespi smirked, "Also, everypony heard what you two was doing in your room. I hope that was her who was moaning that loud."

Cole's eyes widened with surprise and embarrassment, he didn't know he was being that loud. "Oh, well... that was... its just..."

Vespi started laughing like crazy, "Oh I knew it, I knew it. I knew you was a moaner when I saw you two in bed together that one night back at Necro's house."

Cole looked at him, blushing slightly, "What do you mean."

Vespi smiled, "Nothing."

Delia laughed and looked at Cole, "Oh don't worry about it. Vespi here is the same, once I get full control of him, he moans and screams in pleasure louder than you did."

Cole started laughing and fell back in his chair, and held his stomach with his hoofs. "Vespi, you wimp."

Vespi stood and drug Delia out of the room, "Uhh, we need to be going, come on Delia."

Cole slowly stood and wiped the tears out of his eyes, that was funny.

He left the dinning hall and walked till he saw Link out side of Cole's room.

"Hey Link, hows it going."

Link looked up and looked a little down, "Oh hey Cole."

Cole walked up to his friend, "What is it Link?"

"Its my brother, hes going to that battle. I want to go, but I can't leave you here."

Cole put his hoof on his shoulder, "Link, just go. We will be okay here, only thing dangerous here is the boredom."

Link smiled weakly, "But what if I don't make it, what will you guys do."

Cole slapped him on the back, "Link, we will be fine and you will come back. Now if you don't make up your mind, I will have Vespi make it for you."

Link laughed half heartily, "I guess I'll go, you sure you guys will be okay."

Cole started walking into his room, "Yes Link we will, now go before they leave you behind."

Link walked away, head held high.

Cole walked into his room and saw that Flash was already gone, probably walking around the bunker. He decided to go find her.

He walked out of the room and walked around for a hour. He walked by the room which was Luna's.

He looked in to see her pacing, a worried look on her face.

"Princess, whats wrong."

She looked up, sad, "Cole, the Nightblades are losing. The Dark ones may not have their weapons, but they still have their hands, and they are butchering the Nightblades. Its horrible, they don't stand a chance."

Cole looked at her in shock, "How do you know."

She looked at him, sadness in her eyes, "I can see it through the eyes of Blitz, its horrible."

Cole walked in, "Princess, you must let me go their."

She sighed, "I will send you with a spell to get you there faster, but you must make sure that Vespi and Flash stay here."

"They will Princess."

"Go see Necro, see if he has anything for you."

Cole all but ran to Necro's lab, after talking a little with Necro. Necro had nothing else to give but information, "If you can destroy the main core to the base they built, then they should all either die or something. We don't know that much as of right now."

"How do I destroy it."

"With this." He pulls out a device that was round but rough. "This here is a bomb, powerful enough to destroy this bunker in seconds. Just place it at the center of the base and let it do its work."

Cole put it in his bag, "Thank you Necro, your a life saver."

"Don't mention it, please come back alive my friend."

Cole ran back to the Princess, "Princess, I'm ready send me now."

"Okay, prepare your self."

She aimed her horn at him and light surrounded him. A second later he was in outside, in the dark.

He looked around, he was on a hill just above the battle. He pulled down his goggles, thankful that they allowed all Nightblades to see in the dark.

What he saw below him was horrifying, Nightblades and Dark ones engaged in full on battle. The Dark ones was ripping Nightblades in half and Nightblades was cutting Dark ones in half, but the Dark ones was clearly winning.

Cole ran forwards, but stopped, remembering that he had to get inside the cave to plant the bomb.

Then he saw somepony running towards him, it was Link.

"Oh my.. Cole what are you doing here."

Cole looked at the cave, "We need to put a bomb in their, come with me Link. I could use your help."

"You'll need all the help you can get." Said a familiar voice.

He turned to see Blitz, his cloak covered in blood. "How did you know."

"Princess Luna told me, she's been talking to me through my mind. She's said we need to protect you with our lives to get that bomb down their."

Cole smiled, glad to have help, "Thanks, now please lets hurry."

They ran around the battling crowd and ran into the cave. It was small upon entering but huge on the inside.

"Wow." Link said in surprise at the size of the cave.

"MOVE IT! DARK ONES COMING BACK INTO THE CAVE!" Yelled Blitz.

Cole turned to see a small group of Dark ones running towards them, like they know their plan.

They ran deep into the cave till they came upon a large room with a lot of machines in the middle.

Blitz looked around, "Let the Princess tell us if this is the place."

They sat there and waited for a minute till Blitz spoke again. "Okay, this is the place, she says place it next to the biggest of the machines."

Cole and Link run forward and place it next to the largest of machines.

Once it was places and armed, Link looked at the timer, "Six minutes? That's kinda lot of time don't you think."

"It is, but it was set that way... wait feel that?" The ground was shaking, like something was taking heavy steps.

"Yeah, what is it?" Asked Link, looking worried.

They turned and almost screamed in horror.

Behind Blitz was a huge nasty looking Dark one, bigger than the rest and more evil looking.

Link screamed out, "Blitz, behind you."

Blitz whipped out his sword and spun around.  
>He turned around and looked up slowly, his sword dropped from his mouth as it hung open in surprise.<p>

The beast looked down and brought down its fist, right down onto Blitz. Blood and guts flew out from under the beast fist as it slammed down onto Blitz.

Cole looked in horror as the beast raised its fist, revealing nothing but a cloak and blood where Blitz once stood.

"What are we suppose to do Cole. Cole? Cole what are we to do?" Asked Link sounding desperate.

Cole stood their, unable to move. He couldn't get the image of Blitz out of his head, and he had to do something.

The beast started walking forwards, a sort of smile on its face.

Cole couldn't do anything but watch as it got closer to him and Link. 'Cole move, now.' said a voice in his head.

He slowly backed away followed by Link, what was they going to do.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I like how this is going so far. Also heads up, but their will be a book two after this one, and it won't be about the Dark ones but something no one saw coming.**

**Remember to R&R**


	10. Final battle

**Here it is, the final chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

Cole and Link backed into a corner of the room.

The beast slowly walking towards them, fist raised.

Link looked at Cole, desperation in his eyes, "Cole, what do we do?"

A loud growl came from a corridor beside the beast.

The beast stopped its advance, but looked at Cole and Link with a hunger.

A Dark one came out of the corridor, but this one was a smart one, a introl.

It reached up to its throat and turned a nob, "Ahh, I see you've meet our little pet."

Link looked at the Dark one, "What is that thing?"

The introl laughed evilly, "This is a bigger and smarter Phog."

Link looked confused, "What the hell is a Phog?"

The introl looked unhappy at the question, "You ponies are all the same, stupid. A Phog is the biggest of us, the dumb and tough ones. Does that answer your damn question?"

Link's face went from confusion to anger in an instant, "Who the hell are you calling stupid?"

The introl looked amused, "Oh, so I take it as your the stupid one of your group."

Link took a step forwards, but Cole, who had not moved since they had been cornered, put up his hoof and stopped Link, "No Link, that's what he wants, to separate us. Just stay next to me and we may live to see the moon again."

The introl looked at Cole, "Wait a minute, your that damn pony who killed my scout a few days ago." The introl laughed, "So your the pony we was looking for."

Cole looked confused, "What?"

The introl raised its hand, but instead of a weapon built into it, it held a device, "I will take the pleasure in killing you, by blowing your brains on your friend there."

He laughed and aimed the device at Cole, it started to glow at the end.

Then their was a sound of meat and metal being cut.

Cole looked at the introl, who was standing there in shock.

"What..?" It said with a weak voice.

Flash landed next to Cole, her sword in her mouth already bloody.

Cole almost jumped, "Flash! What are you doing here?"

She looked like she had flown for miles, "I couldn't sit around and wait for you to die. You can say what you want, but I'm not leaving you."

Cole shook his head, "No, Flash get out of here."

The introl fell to the ground in two pieces, it looked up, eyes filled with fury, "KILL THEM! KILL THEM NOW!"

The beast roared in rage and moved forward.

Cole and the others looked at it in shock, "MOVE!" Yelled Cole.

They all jumped in the air and flew above it. The beast brought its fist down on where they just were.

The introl looked over to its side at the machines, and it pointed to them, "THEY PLANTED A BOMB! DESTROY IT!"

Link came down crushed its head with his right hoof, "Who's stupid now, huh."

The beast looked at the large machines and roar, now knowing their plans.

Cole flew above its head, "Don't let it stop that bomb. Its our only hope."

The beast swiped its hand up and barely missed Cole.

Link flew in front of machine and raised his sword, "Come and try it you over sized bitch."

Cole flew down on its back and brought his sword down on its neck and twisted it. Blood poured out of the wound, but it didn't even phase the beast.

Its hand came up fast and swiped Cole against the wall.

Cole hit the wall and slide down it to the ground.

He looked up, eyes blurry from the impact. He saw Link take a swing at the beast, taking off one of its over sized fingers. All it did was make it madder and kick Link, who flew through the caves wall.

Flash flew by and swiped her sword from side to side, taking off large amounts of skin and muscles.  
>It roared in pain and rage, it brought up its hand, slamming into Flash and sending her up towards the roof. She hit it and fell to the ground, trying to stand as it neared her.<p>

Cole tried to stand, but fell back down, his right hoof was broken.

He looked on in defeat as it neared his lover, there was nothing he could do.

Then he heard a voice in his head, 'The bracelet Cole, use the bracelet.'

His eyes opened wide and he looked at his hoof, yes the bracelet was their. He remembered what Necro had told him, just point and will it to fire.

He raised his hoof weakly and aimed it at the beast, he willed it to fire with all his remaining strength.

The bracelet heated up and fired out a beam. The beam traveled towards the beast, and slammed into its torso.

The beast screamed at the pain coming from the huge hole where its stomach use to be.

Cole smiled as the beast fell back, gasping for air. Cole slumped back down and felt Flash wrap her hooves around him, "Cole are you okay?"

He smiled weakly, "Of course, now please get Link out of here, I'll be behind you."

She shook her head, "No, we all leave together or not at all."

Cole rubbed her mane, "Flash, I don't think Link can walk, I'm not even sure hes awake from that hit. Now get him out of here, I promise I'll be behind you."

She let a tear fall out of her eye, knowing he was trying to save his friends and not him self.

He kissed her, "Go now, and hurry. Link needs you right now."

She shook her head, and flew towards Link. She lifted him up on her back and looked at Cole, "Be behind me, please."

"I will my love."

She jumped up and flew out of the room and towards the surface.

Cole tried to fly also, but didn't have the energy for it. He stood and almost screamed in pain as he put his broken hoof down.

He slowly made his way towards the hall that lead out of here. As he neared it, he felt a heavy object hit him in the side. He slammed against a wall and saw a Phog standing where he had, holding a pipe in its hand.

It walked forward, pipe raised. Cole aimed his hoof at it and fired a beam at it, sending it flying towards the wall on the other side of the room, its top half missing.

Cole could no longer move, all his strength used to the point that even breathing was a struggle.

He lay there, knowing he was going to die. He felt at piece, almost. The thought of Flash brought tears to his eyes, he wouldn't be able to live a happy life with her now.

As he lay there, accepting death, a blur flew past him and something picked him up. He felt himself moving at a high speed.

There was a loud explosion behind him, but it was far off. His mind was not working right under the amount of pain he was in.

Soon he felt him self being lower to the ground and the sounds of voices around him.

He opened his eyes and his vision slowly returned. There was Nightblades around him, all looking worried.

A Nightblade stepped forward, a unicorn that was a medic for them all. His horn glowed and Cole felt his bones popping and his skin started tingling.

The Nightblade medic stepped back, "There we go, he should be healed now. Just don't try to do a lot of heavy lifting for a day or two."

Cole slowly stood, feeling better, "Who saved me?" But he already knew the answer.

Flash stepped forwards and hugged him, "I did, I knew you wouldn't be able to follow, so I went back for you as soon as I dropped Link off here."

Cole looked around, there was Dark ones and Nightblades covering the ground, a bloody mess.

"How did we beat the Dark ones?"

A grey Pegasus stepped forwards, Blend, "We don't know, the Dark ones just fell over at the same time, they aren't dead, just in a kind of sleep or something. We are walking around and finishing them off."

Cole smiled, so it had worked. He pulled back from Flashes embrace, and kissed her, "Thank you Flash, I knew I could count on you."

She smiled, "What would you do without me."

Link walked up with his brother, "Hey, remember my brother Blaze, right."

Cole smiled happily, "Of course I do. Hey Blaze."

Blaze raised his hoof and Cole raised his, they slammed their hooves together.

"How ya been Cole?" He said in his relaxed voice.

"You know, surviving, getting put on the brink of death, the usual stuff."

Blaze laughed, "That's the Cole I remember."

Blaze was a light black Pegasus, like Link. His mane and tail was also black, and his cutie mark was a skull with two bones crossed behind it, and also a feature on either side.

"Where's Blitz?" Asked the second in command Nightblade, Fade.

"He didn't make it." Cole said with sadness in his voice, he had known Blitz since the beginning of his training.

Fade looked down, "That means I'm in charge, I always wanted to be the leader, but not this way."

Blaze put his hoof on his shoulder, "Don't worry, just because hes dead doesn't mean you won't be a great leader. Now lead us back to HQ to be greeted by the Princess."

Fade smiled a little, "I guess your right." He turned and looked at the other Nightblades, already awaiting their next order. "Everypony, back to HQ."

They all began the hour walk back to the HQ. Flash's head on Cole's shoulder the whole time.

Once they where at the base, Cole felt like just going to his room and falling asleep. The crowd of Nightblades all walked into the bunker and began the descend to the main bunker.

As they all walked into the main room where the Princess holds all mass meetings, the Princess wasn't on the thrown. Instead sat something that made every Nightblade jump back in horror and raise their swords.

Because, in the thrown sat Nightmare Moon, a big smile on her face. "Well its good to see all my wonderful Nightblades back safe and sound." She laughed with a evil tone.

Fade stood tall, "Nightmare Moon, we should have known you would wait for us to leave the base to take over Princess Luna, you coward."

Nightmare Moon laughed, "Why wouldn't I? Its so much funner this way."

Cole looked stunned but found his voice, "Where is everypony that was here. What did you do to them."

She smiled evilly, "I haven't done anything to them, all I've done is kill all the ponies that posed a real threat to me."

A dark brown Pegasus flew towards her, "YOU BITCH!"

She laughed and the Pegasus was blown into pieces. She looked at the crowd of Nightblades, "You see what happens when you try to fight me, instant death." She smiled and a pony who was backing away stopped and flew into the air, "And where are you going."

The pony was ripped in half by an unseen force, his guts and insides falling to the floor.

The Nightblades looked in horror as the pony was killed with no effort.

"Drop your swords and I will allow you to live for now. Don't and you will suffer the same fate as the last two."

Every Nightblade looked at each other and dropped their swords, knowing they stood no chance.

She smiled, "Great, you have earned your selves some more time to enjoy what life you have left. Now, I'm off to have a little fun with the ponies outside of those walls, I will be back for you when I'm done with them. Enjoy." She laughed loudly and disappeared.

The Nightblades looked at each other in worry.

"What are we going to do now, Nightmare Moon is back and we have no way to stop her with out the scientist." Fade said while he slumped to the ground.

Cole looked around and sighed, was there ever going to be a time to rest and enjoy life.

Fade stood, regaining his composure, "Come on Nightblades, we don't have time to stand around and think about what may happen. We need to take action."

The Nightblades all cheered half heartily.

Cole stood, Flash by his side. He felt like he could take on the world with her at his side, and he may have to do it sooner or later.

**Its not over, don't worry. Book two will be out soon, it will be 'To The End:Endless Night'**

**So look for it with in the next week.**

**Remember to R&R. **


End file.
